


Glowing

by GoodJanet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blue Eyes, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Office Sex, Platonic Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If I'd meant to hurt you, you’d know it,” Doug continues, voice gone husky.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow! Jesus,” Seth hisses. "Watch it."

He looks over his shoulder in annoyance to see that Doug could not have cared less. He’s not the least bit surprised, but it still ticks him off. Seth shakes his head and faces forward again as Doug continues leisurely fucking him. For such a small guy, Doug was hung like a horse, and every thrust brought its own feeling of discomfort.

Doug frowns when Seth looks away. His blue eyes had been full of anger, and Doug supposes that the glare had been deserved.

“Sorry,” Doug says after a moment. “I didn’t mean to.”

Seth doesn’t respond. His only response is to grip the side of Doug’s desk a little more tightly to help him brace himself for the next thrust. He wants to believe that the apology is genuine. He wants to believe that they can have _this_ instead of the paranoia of before, but Doug is the one who tried to kill him, so… Doug hits his sweet spot. He grunts in satisfaction, and Doug brings a hand to his hip and gently strokes his bare skin with his thumb.

“If I'd meant to hurt you, you would know it,” Doug continues, voice gone husky.

Seth laughs humorlessly. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

To prove it, Doug wraps a hand around Seth’s dick, and Seth moans. Whether it was choking him to death or jerking him off, Doug was good with his hands.

"You've got nice hands," he blurts.

Doug gives an amused huff against his neck and says, “I never really thought about it before, but thanks.”

The hand on his hip tightens as Doug rams in harder and faster than a moment ago. The force of the motion has Seth almost completely bent double as pleasure radiates through him. When Doug finally lets himself go enough to moan, Seth almost comes on the spot.

" _God_ ," he groans, knees going to jelly.

“You come first,” Doug breathes. “Do you understand?”

Now isn’t _that_ a pair of loaded sentences? But he finds himself vehemently nodding his head. As liquid heat courses through his cock, he can’t help but be grateful. Doug’s hands and hips continue to work fast, but the thing that finally does him in is something Doug probably didn’t even do on purpose. Doug's chin rests against Seth's shoulder (still clothed in dress shirt and suit jacket) and as his eyes flutter in his own pleasure, his lashes brush the side of Seth’s neck in the gentlest gesture Doug has ever made in his life.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Seth grunts, and helplessly comes rope after rope of come into Doug’s fist and onto his desk.

“Hold still,” Doug pants. "I almost--"

Seth tries to. He really fucking does, but then Doug lets out a pained moan before emptying himself inside his ass, and being still no longer seems viable. After a moment, Doug slips his still-hard cock out of his ass, and Seth spins around on shaky legs. He kisses Doug before he can change his mind, but luckily Doug doesn’t seem bothered. They pull apart, still panting.

“Next time,” Doug says. “Next time we’ll have a bed.”

“Next time?” Seth asks.

Doug nods.

Seth looks down under the guise of picking up his pants and underwear off the floor.

“I want to face you next time.”

Seth looks up, in the middle of buckling his belt.

“Why?”

“It's your eyes," he says. As though that explained everything. "It’s like they’re glowing.”

Seth’s eyes widen. _Glowing?_

When Seth has redressed, Doug opens the door for the man and says, “I’ll text you tonight.”

Seth nods and exits Doug’s office.

He wonders what tonight will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth is lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, and wondering how he got here. The first few steps were obvious. They fought, they flirted, they fucked. But how did he get _here_ in life? Was this really what his divine plan was supposed to be?

From the other side of the bed, Doug says, “You’re thinking too loud.”

He doesn’t even know what he’s supposed to say to that, if anything. Seth turns his head to see that Doug was also lying on his back, arms folded behind his head. He wonders what his would-be murder is thinking about. Even wondering about it is enough to make his nose and throat burn. The sheet that covered them both suddenly felt like being doused in hot oil.

Seth sighs deeply in an attempt to get himself back under control. And the silence stretches out like rubber band held between them. Doug turns on to his side when Seth doesn’t answer. His eyes are eerily the only completely visible part of him that Seth can see in the dark.

“You can talk to me, you know.”

“Actually, I don’t.”

Doug nods his head. He guesses he can’t blame Seth for being skeptical. Doug moves the last few inches that separate them until there isn’t any space between them. He puts a hand on Seth’s shoulder, and he flinches. He reluctantly moves his hand away.

“I wasn’t—”

“It’s fine,” Seth interrupts.

Doug tentatively lowers himself down at Seth’s side. He drapes his arm over his chest and kisses his cheek and neck, mouth becoming more open and relaxed as he moved south to Seth's collarbone. Seth lets his eyes close as Doug continues his gentle ministrations. He knows—even if Doug did not—that he was being lulled into a false sense of security. He knows Doug will soon lose interest in him again. He knows that Doug will try to kill him, and when that time came, he would die.

“I’m sorry,” Doug murmurs. 

Seth laughs breathlessly when Doug wraps his hand around his dick. He wonders how many other people Doug has apologized to. How many men and women have heard those very words, and where were they now? The rubber band pulls tighter.

“I love him,” Doug continues. His hand strokes up and down with quick precision. “He needs me.”

Seth moans, guesses that that’s Doug’s best explanation for everything that’s been happening in the White House lately. He would live or die depending on how much Doug and Underwood favored him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says eloquently.

Doug smiles. “Come on. Almost there.”

Seth wonders how someone so despicable could speak to him so gently. It sounds like he means it, too. He grunts, and his hips thrust up. His own body was betraying him, but in that moment, he couldn’t have cared less.

“Come on,” Doug husks, right in his ear. “Let me have it.”

With a last bitten off grunt, Seth finally comes, spilling over into Doug’s fist and onto his own stomach. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes, but when he opens them, Doug is watching him again.

“Feel better?” Doug asks.

“I guess I can’t really complain.”

Doug wipes his hand off on the edge of the sheet.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Slowly but surely, they settle back into silence again. The room begins to feel less and less like a furnace, and Seth feels his eyes flutter closed. He hopes that the feeling of Doug’s eyes on him is just a trick of the dark.


End file.
